


The Proof of the Pudding

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [65]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Keiji is convinced Bokuto overeats, Bokuto realises Keiji is making assumptions without evidence!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Proof of the Pudding

All he did was try and take his partner to the diner at the end of a long exhausting day. He was hungry after missing lunch and, since they had been together all day, he knew that Keiji too had yet to eat since breakfast. But oh no, he had to go off on one of his rants about Bokuto being perpetually hungry and, what was that word he’d used? Edacious that was it. Bokuto had looked it up when he got back to his office. His dictionary told him it meant ‘one given to eating’. Hah! Well frankly that could be applied to every living creature on the planet, though clearly Keiji was using it in a pejorative way, as if he were gluttonous.

On the way home he called at the store and purchased a small book, he would show Keiji whether he was edacious or not. Keiji was all about the evidence so that’s what he would get, evidence.

The next day Bokuto began collecting said evidence, meticulously noting up each day’s results before turning out the light each night, or first thing the following morning on the occasions he slept on his couch. There was no way he was going to risk Keiji finding his book until the whole thing was a fait accompli.

He kept recording for the next two months and then he collated his results. They were exactly as he had expected, in fact on some weeks it was even worse. Now his next job was to confront Keiji with it at the first suitable opportunity.

It turned out he hadn’t long to wait. Two days later he called at the lab. Keiji was hunched over some ancient remains from the depths of storage, their last case having been wrapped up the day before. 

“Do we have a case Bokuto san?” He asked as Bokuto materialised beside him on the platform.

_How did he do that?_ Bokuto swore Keiji hadn’t so much as glanced in his general direction, and his feet had made barely any sound audible above the low hum of the lab equipment and air conditioning. 

Bokuto smiled at the faint trace of anticipation in the tone of his question. Keiji might claim his museum work was important but he relished fieldwork and sometimes he let it slip.

“No Akaashi, I had a few files to drop off with Washio and I thought it was time you ate. I know you’ve probably had nothing but a bowl of that hamster bedding you call breakfast all day and,” he tapped his watch, “it’s two o’clock now.”

“Muesli is very nourishing Bokuto san.” Keiji said continuing to examine a rib.

“Yeah, if you’re a Swiss goat. One bowl is not meant to last all day though Akaashi, you know you won’t be able to do your best for that poor guy if you faint from low blood sugar.”

“That was low Bokuto, and she was a victim of homicide. I have already determined that. I just need to work out which 17th century blade was the most likely weapon to have inflicted this stab wound. I have to say though that I would have thought even you would be able to recognise a female pelvis by now.”

“I don’t make a habit of staring at them Akaashi, clothed or,” he nodded at the skeleton, “unclothed.”

“Oh, I see, you prefer the legs or the breasts then do you Bokuto san?” 

Bokuto threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “Akaashi! How come you manage to steer every conversation round to my sexual preferences? All I said was it’s time for lunch.”

Keiji sighed and removed his gloves. “Very well since you are obviously in an edacious mood today. But just a short break, I want to finish this case tonight.”

Bokuto followed him back to his office for his bag. “I hate to break it to you Akaashi but the chances of catching her killer are zero, she’s been dead for over three hundred years.”

Keiji frowned. “That doesn’t mean she’s not important Bokuto san.”

“I know that, but a few hours one way or the other is not really likely to bother her either.”

Keiji looked at Bokuto as he wolfed down his burger, all the time helping himself to Bokuto’s extra fries. “You really should watch what you eat Bokuto san, those things are packed with saturated fats, cholesterol and goodness knows how many calories.”

“I don’t eat them all the time Akaashi, in fact I don’t eat half as much as you seem to think.”

Keiji raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “Bokuto san you are the most edacious person I have ever met; you are always claiming to be hungry and trying to drag me off to eat.”

Bokuto replaced his half eaten burger on the plate and smiled to himself. Then he looked at Keiji. “Would it surprise you to know just how little I actually do eat Akaashi?”

Keiji snorted. “How little? It certainly would Bokuto san; you have the proverbial appetite of a horse. Though I have never seen you eat either hay or oats so that metaphor is utterly ridiculous in my opinion,” he muttered.

Bokuto reached into his top pocket and pulled out a small book which he slid across the table towards him. “Would you like to check the evidence before making that assumption Akaashi?”

Keiji narrowed his eyes and picked up the book. _Did he just claim Keiji was wrong, and, what’s more, that he hadn’t checked the evidence?_

The book was a small diary.

“Read the entries for the last two months Akaashi.” He suggested, leaning back to watch his reaction.

Keiji flipped through the empty pages until he found the first entry:

Breakfast – Half a cup of coffee; had to rush to pick Akaashi up early, no time for food.

Lunch – Out on a case, nothing to eat.

Dinner – dragged Akaashi to diner, got a burger, he ate all my fries.

He turned the page:

Breakfast – Coffee and toast. Managed to grab a stale donut at the office before off to interview suspect.

Lunch – Hot dog on the way to the next interview.

Dinner – Pizza with Akaashi about eleven

And the next page:

Breakfast – Coffee, tepid.

Lunch – Half a burger, got called to another case.

Dinner – Thai with Akaashi about nine.

He scanned through the entries for the two month period, the pattern of half-eaten, missed, and late meals was repeated all the way through.

“Oh. I never realised you missed so many meals Bokuto san.”

“I calculated it at almost a quarter, and some weeks almost a third, either missed or abandoned. So you see why I get pretty hungry sometimes Akaashi.” Bokuto smiled wryly.

“Yes, yes I see. I’m sorry Bokuto san, I owe you an apology. I can quite understand why you would be edacious.” Keiji slid the diary back to him.

“Don’t worry Akaashi I’m sure your eating patterns are much the same, given that we spend so much time together. It’s just the nature of the job; and having been in the army you learn to grab the chance to eat when you can because you don’t know when you might get another opportunity.”

Keiji looked at him. “Bokuto san would you allow me to apologise by cooking supper tonight for you?”

“You don’t have to do that Akaashi.”

“I thought I’d make my mac and cheese, you seemed to like it last time?”

“In that case Akaashi I would be delighted to accept your apology.” As he smiled at him across the table both their phones began to ring. Bokuto rolled his eyes as he answered it, taking notes of the case. He hung up and looked at his partner. “Let’s go Akaashi but just in case we don’t get back in time tonight, you still owe me a mac and cheese supper, this is just a rain check.”

“Agreed.” Keiji nodded as Bokuto ushered him briskly back to the car, leaving yet another unfinished burger on his plate.


End file.
